scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Foghorn Egghorn
"They look scary, but I wanna know what they REALLY look like if you remove their shell..." ''-Emberette'' Foghorn Egghorns are creatures that have appeared throughout the Scorpius series. They are mostly native to the Scorpius region, though there are some that also live in other regions. The Foghorn Egghorn race are mostly enemies with the Sagakuri race, and as such, they engage in a deadly battle should they meet. If interrupted by an outsider, they will kill them, regardless. Like Sagakuries, Foghorn Egghorns are highly aggressive, and will kill anyone in sight. Foghorn Egghorns are also related to Clear Mists and Gold Merritts, along with Boiled Burnetts, Rotten Cheneys and Spotted Williams, as they are all from the same species. Gregory and friends have encountered these creatures mostly as enemies, and rarely as friends. Physical Appearance Foghorn Egghorns are simply giant, monstrous eggs with a cracked visionary hole, mean red eyes, and three gray spikes. Origin of Name Foghorn Egghorn's name derives from the Looney Tunes character Foghorn Leghorn, with the "egg" in its name for a play on it. Development Foghorn Egghorn's design was based off Digitamamon, an egg-like Digimon. They both share similar features, though Foghorn Egghorn lacks feet, and has spikes and red eyes. Animated Series (Scorpius Warriors Arc) In the Scorpius Warriors arc, a Foghorn Egghorn makes its first appearance along with a Sagakuri. Gregory and friends witnessed the two battle to the death, with the Foghorn Egghorn emerging victorious before leaving. In the Games Foghorn Egghorns are giant spiked egg enemies that appear in the game Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. Gregory and Fire will encounter them in Plain Fields. They are also seen outside of battle as idle eggs until Gregory & Fire walk up to them. Foghorn Egghorns mainly attack by rolling. To avoid the attack, Gregory and Fire must counterattack prior towards them. Another attack is that they can create a fog, which turns the screen into a hard-to-see setting, and attack from a distance. However, since the screen is foggy, all characters' shadows are only seen instead of their physical appearance. When they attack in the fog, Gregory and Fire can counterattack the same way without the fog, but they will disappear once they roll from a distance, so the counterattack will have to be timed. They may even jump up after rolling and fall on the players' heads while in the fog, which makes the counterattack harder. Once they jump, the player must pay attention after their shadow shows in the fog, because it disappears after a quick second. Foghorn Egghorns are also weak against Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and attacks, but heals by Fire's fire attacks, which means that using Gregory will be beneficial to defeat them in battle. A stronger version of them is named Clear Mist, an icy egg that's located in Nightmare Dragon's castle. Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars Foghorn Egghorn also appears in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Although they don't make an actual appearance in the main game, they are encountered at the Challenge Tower. Trivia *In Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars, a Clear Mist's Mind Thought says that it used to be a Foghorn Egghorn, until its body turned into ice, due to them leaving it behind in a cold snowstorm. This may point out that Foghorn Egghorns will most likely leave a member behind in order for the rest of the groups' safety from danger.